Eragon: Dragoon saga
by Sushiboy411
Summary: The war is finally over, Eragon has defeated Galbatorix... but a new adventure awaits for him. Eragon and Legend of Dragoon crossover! hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well first off I do not own anything of Eragon…. Not even the books (TT) also I don't own Legend of Dragoon except for the copies of their game. So please don't kill me for making a fan fiction of them.

Note: This is my first time actually making a real fan fiction and actually gonna post it up. So comments or anything would be great. Plus, why did I decide to make a crossover with Eragon? AND Legend of Dragoon? Well I just thought these two would be the perfect crossover, since Eragon and Legend of Dragoon was about dragons so why not? And also I would like to thank everybody who read this because well… it's my first and that's all I have to say

**

* * *

Eragon: Dragoon Saga**

**Prologue

* * *

**

He stood there, breathing heavily. His body was tense and fingers numb. What he had just done was something even he could not believe. In front of him was a man, a man of great power and strength. A man that was feared by all and who had caused him much pain and sorrow, but now this man stands in front of him coughing torrents of blood. With a smile he said his final words, "amazing… truly amazing… you have defeated me…" he slowly backed away, revealing a fatal wound on his chest, "I guess… this is the end… man cannot turn his face away from death… heh, even I have to face that fact, even you… Eragon…" with that he collapse onto the floor.

"I know Galbatorix…" Eragon said, "but I will face it when the day comes… unlike you." with that Eragon leaves the body of the once mighty man, Galbatorix. Eragon slowly walks down the stairs of the castle of Uru - Baen. His body ached but he didn't care, it was finally over, the war is over and they had won. As he approaches the end of the stairs he saw his brother, Murtagh. Tears filled his eyes; finally his long lost brother was freed of Galbatorix's command. Murtagh sat on the ground his back against Thorn, his dragon. Many injuries can be seen all over his body from their battle a while back. Using what's left of his energy he quickly ran up to his brother to help him up. At first Murtagh refused to be helped, but reluctantly gave in at the end. "It's over Murtagh, we've won," Eragon said as they walked together.

"It may be over…" Murtagh began, "but what about me? I know the others will never forgive me for what I've done… especially Nasuada…"

That made Eragon smile, "Just what are you talking about? She will definitely forgive you, trust me I would know. And the others… I'm sure in time they will learn to forgive, but don't worry I'll be there to protect you."

Murtagh looked at Eragon trying to see if this was all just some rouse he made up, but it wasn't, the look in his eyes told Murtagh that he would protect him, "thank you… brother."

As they made it to the bottom of Uru - Bean, Eragon can see that the battle has also ended with the Gardens winning. "ERAGON!" a voice called in the distance. A dark figure started running toward them then, pause as though in shock of the person next to him. "MURTAGH!" the voice cried, louder then before. It was Nasuada who was running up to them. Before Eragon can say anything she leaped at both of them and gave each a hug. "I'm so glad your okay Eragon… and Murtagh! Your alive…" she wrapped her arms around him, not noticing the painful expression on his face, "I'm so glad…"

Eragon decided to leave them alone; he knew that right now there were only two things he wanted to see, Saphira, his dragon, and Arya. As though responding to his thoughts, he felt Saphira's presence closing in on him. "_Little one!" _Saphira yelled in his mind as she dived down onto the battlefield. Eragon looked up to see a giant figure of a blue scaled dragon diving down straight to him. As she got closer Eragon noticed many wounds on her shiny blue scales.

_"Saphira, are you hurt? Do you need my help to heal you?" _

"_Do not worry little one, I can tend on my own. You are too tired to be treating me. You should go check on Arya instead." _Saphira said with an almost teasing tone.

Eragon gave her a hug as she landed and nodded his head to her suggestion. "_I think I will do that, take care Saphira." _A low grunt can be heard from Saphira, showing her response, and then Eragon dashed off into the battlefield.

As he passed by many soldiers, some wounded and some helping others carry the bodies of the dead, he could not spot Arya anywhere. He finally found her healing some of the wounded along with some of her elf companions. Relief fell over Eragon. Arya notice him approaching so she to stopped at her task and headed toward his direction. "Eragon…" she said as she stopped in front of him. After looking at him she continued, "It's glad to know that you are alive, but injured…here I'll help heal your injuries"

"No it's alright Arya, you should worry about yourself as well Arya," Eragon said as he looked on the wound on her stomach. It wasn't a fatal one, but he still insisted.

Arya smiled at that, "Thank you Eragon, but you must be tended to first. You have just… defeated the strongest man in all of Alageasia, which was something even we elves couldn't do. You have grown, you are no longer the child that saved me in Gilead nor the teenager that confessed his love for me… no, you have become a man."

"Thank you Arya…" Eragon didn't know what else to say, this was the first time he had seen her show such emotion and so openly as well. "I - I must be going now, I need to report back to Nasuada. We shall discuss what happened when we all meet up."

With that Eragon left and headed back toward Nasuada, but before he got out of sigh Arya yelled back. "ERAGON!" he turned around to look at her, "I - I'm glad you're alright…"

He smiled, "Thank you Arya." with that he turned and left.

The sun had just setted and everyone are now either resting from the day's battle or still trying to help the wounded. While this was going on, a conversation was going on in a tent. They were all in Nasuada's tent, Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, Orrin, Murtagh, and Roran. It was the first time after the battle that they had all met together. "So…" Roran began, "it's over now… we have won."

"Yes the war is over," Nasuada began, "after all these years… the Vardens have finally won. Tell me Eragon, what happened when you left to face Galbatorix?"

Eragon was silent for a moment, but then he began, "This will be a pretty long story… so I suggest you all be prepared."

While Eragon told his story, in a far off coast down in Surda, a stream of light can be seen falling for the sky. At first it seemed like a shooting star, but it got bigger and bigger until it impacted onto the shore. Dust surrounded the area. When it cleared a figure stood on the shore. The figure stood, examining its surrounding. Its long hair swerved back and forth as it turned its head and its pointed ears moved side to side. It was a female elf. The only thing unusual of this elf was its wings sticking out of its back, and the armor the elf wore was shiny white. It glittered in the dark. The elf began to walk; as she walked her armor began to disintegrate into the air exposing a green tunic and pants on her. On the side of her hip was a small brown bag. Then a bright light flashed behind her and there stood a silver dragon.

_"Amazing… we actually made it here…" _The dragon spoke telepathically to her.

"_Yes Lilith, you shouldn't think lowly of the winglies technology." _she said.

"_Hump, I know but to be able to travel such distance in a short amount of time… didn't you have even just a little bit of doubt that this might have failed Elfuine?"_

_"A little… but at least we made it, now we must hurry the Virage could have already awakened…"_

_"Your right, we have no time to waste, I can feel its presence north of where we are."_

_"Alright we must hurry then."_

With that Elfuine jumped onto Lilith and together they flew off into the horizon.

Well what do you think? I wasn't really content with the last ending of the prologue so I decided to edit it a little, now it would make better sense as to how I will be planning this out. I shall try to put up the first chapter soon enough so please be patient!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the things in here ok. =]

note: oMg.. so after all these years.. finally I revive this fanfic! Phew and hopefully I keep it up too =[ well... there has been some changes over the past few years.. its not just gonna be a cross over between legend of dragoon and eragon.. but it will also be based on.. WARCRAFT! Yeshh =] gonna be one interesting tidbit of a fanfic.. xD enjoy~

* * *

Eragon: Dragoon Saga

Chapter one: Enemy Down Under

* * *

Loud noises can be heard from above the ground, the world seems to shake around it and it is fed up with that constant shake. It has been centuries since it has awaken, and now the constant shaking and noises from above has woke it up from its slumber, and it is not happy. Its gigantic white form began to move, breaking the rocks that binds it to its coffin. Now, it shall make its way to the surface and wreck havoc once again on the human world.

* * *

It had been a rough day for Eragon, actually it has been a rough day for everyone, but it was all done now. Galbatorix is dead, with that said, all of Alegasia can now sleep peacefully in the night. He had just finish telling Nasuada and everyone else his battles between Galbatorix and Murtagh as well. It was a very long one but one that needed to be shared. Afterwards, Nasuada had told everyone to appoint for a meeting to see who will be appointed as the next King of Alagasea. Once again, another meeting involving diplomatic events is something Eragon would love to stay away from and so he will. Even though the night was calm and the sky was clear, there was still a thought that drifted within his mind.

_'Do you wish to live?' _ Those words rang within Eragon's head as he pondered it. During the fight, he knew he was going to die... but then that voice came into his mind, and it offered him power... power unimaginable, and because of it he was able to defeat Galbatorix.

_'What could have it been..? I felt a sudden surge, and with that... my energy was beyond what it was... but after, it simply disappeared.' _Eragon said to Saphira, who was currently laying outside of hist tent.

_'I do not know myself little one, but during my fight with Shruikan, I felt the same surge of energy you felt, but it bothers me... whatever that power was, it was not good... almost, evil.' _Eragon nodded in agreement, whatever that power was, it truly wasn't one that he should obtain_._

_'let us ponder this another day Saphira, right now we need some sleep' _Eragon said to Saphira, she then grunted in agreement and they both fell toward their slumber.

* * *

"I don't see why we still need to keep guard." Said a guard as he stood on the outpost of the camp, accompanied by another fellow soldier.

"We may have defeated Galbatorix, but that doesn't mean we have defeated all of his armies... for all we know there is some lunatic out there trying to take the place of Galbatorix as we speak... so just be on guard." replied another guard, nodding in agreement they continued on watching over the camp ground.

The night was the same as every other night for the guards, just walking around checking up on suspicious figures running around the night. Hours past and the guards grew tired, luckily the sun would be up soon and then another day would start. Then, the ground shook.

"What was that?" Said a guard.

"It must have been an Earthquake or something." Replied another guard.

"We have been getting a lot of Earthquakes recently, do you think it can be related to the defeat of Galbatorix?"

"That is ridiculous! How can the defeat of one man upset nature? On the other hand, mother nature would actually praise us for our accomplishments in saving all the races here!"

The two guards continued to discuss about the sudden shake within the Earth, which has been happening frequently now ever since the defeat of Galbatorix, but little did they know a new threat slowly made its way to the surface.

"What the hell?" One of the guards said as the earth shook once again, this time however it didn't stop.

This caught the attention of everyone in the campsite as they all began to emerge from their tents, confused on what was actually happening. Before the guards can say anything, the rocks beneath them crumbled and suddenly, long white fingers emerged all around them. Before they could react, the white fingers then closed down on them, as the scream of the guards turned into a terrifying crushing of bones.

* * *

Eragon was awoken by the sound of screaming, and not only that the shaking of the Earth. He was utterly confused as to what is happening at the moment, _'Saphira! What is going on?'_

_'Come out now! We have a serious problem!' _Saphira immediately yelled at him, whatever it was, it must be really serious.

Quickly, Eragon grabbed his sword and ran out to see what was going on. As he left the tent, he was greeted by something he never would have imagined, it was a gigantic white monster. As he watched it in shock as it slowly emerged from the ground, it was as big as a dragon, maybe even bigger. It then looked around, observing everyone as they crowded around it.

"This isn't good Eragon," A voice said from behind him, which soon turned out to be Arya, "I have never seen or heard of such a monster before."

Eragon nodded in agreement, but one thing bothered him, how were they able to defeat something that big? Just then the monster looked directly at them with the multiple eyes around it's body. Shivers went down Eragon's spine as it did.

"Eragon! RUN!" Arya yelled as she suddenly pushed him out of the way. Then the ground suddenly blew up in an explosion, "You should have been more careful! Whatever this thing is, it was able to use a spell... and it was a powerful one to, be careful, don't let your guard down."

Eragon was confused, one minute he was standing right where the blast had occurred, and suddenly it blew up... Saphira was luckily able to fly out of the way as well.. but whatever this was, it must be as strong as Galbatorix... if not stronger. Then looking up, he saw Saphira flying back down onto him, without hesitating he immediately jumped onto her back and together they both flew toward the white monstrosity.

Eragon noticed that everyone was now out of their tents and watching the scene unfold, as Eragon charged toward the new enemy. Confident that he shall be able to defeat this monster, he quickly went in for the attack. However, it had anticipated his rash movements already and then raised his hand up into the air. Realising what it planned to do, Eragon swerved Saphira out of the way as the gigantic form of it's hands swung down onto the earth. It had barely missed Eragon, which gave him the chance to strike, raising his sword, Brisingr, Eragon then stabbed the monster's hand. Then mumbling to himself the name of his sword, it suddenly lit into flames and he flew upward with Saphira which left a long cut up toward the shoulder of the monster. As he pulled out the sword, a fountain of blood shot out from it, but it did not seem to bother the monster, it simply looked at it's wound.

Then Eragon stared in shock as it began to regenerate itself, _'How is it able to regenerate so quickly like that?' _

_'this is not the time to worry about that Eragon! WATCH OUT!' _Saphira yelled but it was too late, Eragon failed to notice the hands of the gigantic monster coming toward him. As both hands came together, it had trapped both Saphira and Eragon within it's grasp.

It was very hard to breathe for the both of them as it held them, then it's grip got tighter and tighter. However, Eragon wasn't done yet, he then mumbled a phrase in the ancient language and suddenly rocks from bellow suddenly lifted into the air and sped quickly at it. Removing the grasp it had on Eragon and Saphira, it quickly blocked all the rocks.

_'Nows my chance!' _Eragon said as he sped toward the monster, this time he had planned on taking out it's eyes, maybe then it will be much easier.

However before he could approach the monster, a suddenly white flashed appeared around the monster. Confused, Eragon looked at what was happening, it was eight white pillars that circled it. Confused as to what was happening, Eragon prepared himself for the worst, for all he know this can be a spell made by that monster.

Suddenly the eight pillars all came together and trapped the white giant in place. The white pillars all stopped at the torso of the monster, which trapped both of it's arms as well. It tried to make it's way out but it was futile, whatever this spell was, it was much stronger then the spells that monster has made.

Looking around Eragon tried to find the source of the spell caster,but he could not find it. Then he heard a familiar sound. _Thud. _It was the sound of wings. _Thud. _But that couldn't be. _Thud. _The only dragon's left were Thorn and Saphira, and Thorn was still too injured to join this battle. And then, Eragon was greeted by the form of a Silver Dragon. His eyes widened with surprise as he noticed the rider on it was a girl, an elven girl too. They both stopped in front of the now trapped giant, when it finally noticed her, it suddenly stopped in its track and stared intently at her.

It then began to try and break free from it's chains again, but this time with a killer intent, whoever this was, it did not like them. The elven girl suddenly turned her head toward Eragon, "Leave this battle to us, you won't be able to defeat this Virage, it is to powerful for you."

Eragon was just speechless, _'a... Virage? Is that what those things are called?'_

_'Apparently so, and if she knows what they are, then that must mean she must have encountered them before as well... it is best if we leave this to her then little one.' _Saphira suggested, as much as Eragon wanted to help, he knew she was right, he would have died if he continued fighting that monster.

Nodding in agreement, Eragon spoke, "Alright.. I will leave this to you, just don't die."

A smile appeared on her face, "You underestimate me, I will be fine do not worry." She then faced the Virage once again, staring intently at it.

Finally it had broken free from it's restraints, this time it was angry, very angry. Staring at the elven girl and her dragon, Eragon noticed it's eyes began to sparkle again, he new what it was about to do. "Watch out!" he yelled but it was to late, an explosion occurred directly in front of the elven girl, and everything was now in smokes.

Eragon shielded his eyes as the smoke flew past him. When it finally cleared he looked toward her direction to see if she was ok, his eyes then widened with shock. Standing in front of him was no longer a dragon,but only her. She was dressed in a white armor that he had never seen before, it was almost as if it was made of scales. That wasn't the thing that surprised him the most, what did was her wings, she had two wings which emerged from her back, and she was hovering in the air with them.

"What the hell..." Eragon said as he finally regained composure, "Who.. are you?"

Ignoring his comment, the elven girl just stared at the virage. Then she spoke, "I am Elfuine, one of the few remaining Dragoons that live on this Earth, and my mission here is to defeat you virage!"

With that she then charged toward the virage, with a sword in hand, Eragon could only stare in disbelief as he tried to figure out what he had gotten himself into now.

* * *

Well... after all these years, the dragoon saga finally continues on! Haha sorry but theres just been a lot going on.. butnow I promise I will continue on this story.. soo be ready for an epic tale =] cuz im sure it will be epic hahah xD


End file.
